


Power Struggle

by KateKintail



Series: Kink Series [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Competition, M/M, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the boys decide how to solve an age-old problem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Struggle

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings/Kinks: urophilia(watersports), power struggle, competition
> 
> Note: I had this story pretty much written for years; don’t know why I didn’t post it sooner, but the additions I made make me happy. So here we go.

“It’s your turn.”

“Like Hell it is!”

“Come on, Draco,” Harry said, petting the bed next to him, smoothing out the wrinkles on that spot of the sheets. “It’s only fair. You topped last time.”

“That’s because I’m a top,” Draco seethed. “I refuse to bottom for you.”

Harry raise an eyebrow. Draco had bottomed at least twenty times in the past few months. True, Harry was usually the one on his stomach, taking it, but it wasn’t true that Draco wouldn’t do it. The man simply required more persuading of one sort or another. “I’ll make it worth your while.” 

Draco crossed his arms over his chest. “Impossible.”

Harry stared him down.

“What did you have in mind?”

Harry grinned. “Nothing much. But if you have an idea—”

“Here’s an idea…” Draco said, taking a few steps closer across their bedroom, towards the bed and Harry sitting on it. “I’ll take my cock out and you can get those legs of yours up over your head.”

Harry was aching for it, yes, but this time he wouldn’t be moved. Just once he wanted Draco to have sex the way Harry wanted it, without an argument or a power struggle. The arguments were getting tired and repetitive, and though make-up sex was exquisite, usually the end result wasn’t what Harry had wanted in the first place anyway. Harry sighed and patted the bed again, in a much less sensual way. “Come here, Malfoy. We need to talk.”

Draco glared, but walked over and silently took his seat. 

“This isn’t working.” Harry hated talking about sex, especially since Draco could smooth-talk his way out of just about anything. But he didn’t want to have this conversation. And he definitely didn’t want to admit that they should split up.

Draco paused. “This isn’t the first time we’ve talked about this.” Harry said nothing, because he wasn’t sure what he should say. And Draco let the silence extend a few minutes longer. “If you’re not happy with the sex, maybe we should call it off.”

“Do you want to do that?” Harry asked, practically sounding shocked. 

“No,” Draco answered immediately.

“I don’t either.” Besides, it wasn’t all about the sex.

“But it doesn’t solve our problem, does it?” 

It didn’t. Not when you had two men who liked best to be tops. 

“How about we compete for it?” Harry suggested. “We come up with something fair and the one who wins gets to be on top.” Draco didn’t immediately shoot down the idea, so Harry quickly added. “For a week.”

Draco gave a start then pulled back his emotions. “All right,” he said. He crossed his arms over his chest again. “What did you have in mind?”

This time, Harry did have something to suggest. Something that crept from the back of his mind toyed with his sense of humor and made him blurt out, “How about a pissing contest?” Slowly, Draco smiled. Harry elaborated. “We drink the same amount. Hold out as long as we can, and then piss at the same time, as slow as we can. The first person to finish peeing has to bottom. Agreed?” 

“Agreed,” Draco said. “Because I’m going to win.” 

“Don’t bet on it,” Harry smiled back. “But to be completely fair, we should both use the toilet first. Make it even.” He reached over and patted Draco’s abdomen. 

There was no reason to be shy and take turns, so they both headed to the loo. Nearly simultaneously, they hitched up their robes, unzipped, and took out their cocks. They stood side-by-side at the toilet, touching at the arms and hips. The sound of urine hitting the still water in the toilet bowl made them both perk up a little. They looked at each other out of the corners of their eyes, then turned so their eyes met. 

Draco caught him in a kiss, hungry and wet, with a probing tongue and lovely warmth. Harry closed his eyes to the sensation and to the soft, arousing sounds of the two streams hitting their marks. Any animosity melted away in the moment. Harry remembered exactly why they were together, and what it was worth staying for. Also, what it was worth fighting for. This was a competition he intended to win. Draco would be his. 

“So how much should we drink?” Draco asked, standing half-naked in front of the refrigerator, door open, the light bulb inside on so that it alone illuminated the dark kitchen at night. 

Harry joined him at the fridge, shivering slightly from the cold, unlike Draco. There was a lot to choose from. There was an almost-full bottle of white wine, an untouched pitcher of pumpkin juice, a six-pack of beer, and all the water that their kitchen sink could provide. “Let’s start with a beer,” Harry said. “And then… what do you think, five glass of water? And no nursing the drinks or we’ll never get through this. We drink quickly and steadily, at the same time.” 

Draco smiled slyly as he got a water pitcher and two glasses out of the cupboard. “You’re very thorough. Almost as if you’ve thought this through before.” 

Harry was silent as he got the two bottles of beer. The mechanics of the situation were new to him, but he certainly had thought about something like this before. Many times before. It was one of those faraway sexual fantasies that ran through his head during sex or while he was wanking. The craziest things always came to him while wanking. He’d never thought he’d find someone to fulfill this one with, let alone actually go through with it in the end. Of course, in his fantasies, it wasn’t a competition for something so important.

Draco set the water and glasses down on the table, accepted an open bottle of beer from Harry, and then he then collapsed onto one side of the couch, sinking into the cushions in a lounging position. One leg was stretched out in front of him on the couch, and the other was bent at the knee, with his foot on the floor. Harry sat down between Draco’s spread legs, leaning back against the man with a sigh. They clinked bottles and the game was afoot. 

Harry smiled as the first few gulps of beer went down. Draco drank and then put his beer down on the coffee table beside him. “What the hell do we do while we drink and wait for our bladders to fill up?” He wrapped an arm protectively around Harry. 

That part was something Harry hadn’t really thought about. If it took too long or was too boring, Draco was liable to just give up altogether. “I’m sure we can think of someth—” Suddenly, Draco’s fingers were at his nipple, pinching, tweezing. A warm tingle spread through Harry. “This is good,” he said, smiling, closing his eyes, and gulping down even more of the beer. 

After the beer and two glasses of water, Harry began to feel the effects. His abdomen felt tight and there was a light tingle in his crotch which made his muscles kick in, holding back the piss that was building up inside. He poured himself a third glass and, when Draco drank the last few drops of his second, started drinking along with Draco again. 

After the third glass, he nearly made to stand up and go to the bathroom. In truth, every few minutes that passed his instincts told him to go use the toilet. Several times he caught himself about to go to do just that before remembering that this was a game. The point was to need to go… not urgently or desperately, but enough. And oh how he loved the gradual feeling of realizing he really had to go visit the bathroom, but purposefully not doing so. His cock twitched with excitement each time he stopped himself from getting up.

After the fourth glass, he reached down every few minutes and plucked at his cock. By now, neither he nor Draco wore any clothes, and they were still sitting together on the couch. Draco must have been feeling the effects, too, for at that point in the game he pushed Harry off him. “Too much pressure?” Harry teased, bending over and kissing Draco’s stomach softly. 

“I’ll lean against your bladder and you can tell me if you like it.” Draco poured glass number five and at the sound of the water going from pitcher to glass, Harry grabbed his crotch and held it tightly. If he sat up, instead of lounging back, the feeling wasn’t quite so intense. In fact, he could barely feel any urge at all. He leaned forward and squeezed his thighs together. “Gods, you’re so sexy like that.” Harry took the compliment with a smile. “Can’t I just fuck you now?”

Harry’s cock twitched in his grasp, and arousal rushed through him. He hardened at the thought of Draco thrusting into him, shaking him, holding his cock, not knowing whether Harry would first come or piss. The not knowing was the hottest part of it all, and Harry almost wanted to call this whole thing off right then and there. But he wasn’t used to losing to Draco Malfoy—not when they were kids on the Quidditch pitch and not now as adults in a committed relationship. “I’m pretty sure I’ll be the one doing the fucking in no time,” Harry assured him. Even though he’d had just as much to drink, he knew that somehow his bladder was fuller than Draco’s was. 

After the fifth glass, Harry had to keep his hand on his crotch the whole time to make sure not a drop accidentally escaped. The feeling of holding it all in was exquisite, all that lovely piss under his control. And when he let it out, he would be sure it would be a slow, steady process that would assure him a win. Draco always loved having a good, hard piss, with a strong albeit beautiful golden stream; that would be his downfall. 

“Oy, Harry? I think I’m just about ready.” Draco tossed back the last few gulps of glass number five and split the remainder of the pitcher between his and Harry’s glasses. “Do you have to pee yet?”

“Oh, I guess I could,” said Harry, grinning. He watched Draco adjust himself, bounce a little in his seat on the couch, then cross his legs with his hand still squeezing his own cock. With such a sight before him, he was almost worried that when the time came, he might in fact be too hard with arousal to piss. He almost wanted to suggest they have a quick wank first—that’s how it usually happened in his fantasy, after all. But he was certain an orgasm right now would open the floodgates and he’d find himself pissing all over the couch and living room floor before he could stop himself. 

They finished the water as quickly as they could, shared another kiss—shorter and faster this time—then practically raced down the hallway to the bathroom. They hadn’t actually discussed where the final stage of the contest would take place, but in their moderate urgency both seemed drawn to the bathroom. 

The lid of the toilet seat stayed closed, however, as the two men stood naked in the middle of the bathroom. The bathroom was far cooler in temperature than the warm couch in the warm living room, and the air seemed to be drawing the pee forth. Harry had to hold both hands to his crotch just to keep from dribbling. His muscles were strong, acting on instinct, but the wait had taken so long and he’d had so much to drink, that the muscles kept giving way with tiny little spasms. 

It was a damn good thing this wasn’t a holding contest, because he honestly wasn’t sure he could have held on any longer. And he could just imagine the wet spot of the cushion and the trail of pee from living room all the way down the hall to the bathroom as he rushed to get to a toilet for his uncontrollable, leaking cock. 

“Get ready,” Harry said, his voice strained as the naughty thoughts helped give him a new measure of control. They stood in the middle of the bathroom and faced each other, hands on their cocks, excitement in their eyes. “There are a few more rules, to make it even. Stopping for more than a second doesn’t count. It’s got to be as continuous a stream as possible.” 

Draco nodded in agreement. “Agreed. Can we just go now?” 

“Almost. Those little spurts at the end when you’re technically done with the lot, but there’s just a little bit of wee left in you’ve got to get out—those count.”

Draco worried his bottom lip between his teeth. “All right, all right. I got it. Let’s just go already!”

“On the count of three,” Harry said with a nod. “One…” He felt movement in his nether regions, like pee sliding down into his cock. “Two…” He felt his muscles relax, as though glad to finally get to piss. “Three!” 

Out it came, splashing against their legs and the formerly pristine white tiles of the floor. Urine pooled around their feet, and both men’s heads were turned downward to watch their progress. The streams were indeed gorgeous, two arcs which were golden and sparkling in the light. But for as beautiful as it was, it was also rather strange to be watching it so closely and carefully, to be taking something like this and turning it into a competition. And there was something tickling Harry, reminding him that this was something he’d dreamed about that was actually happening right there in front of him. For a few seconds, Harry forgot about controlling himself.

“We should do this more often,” Draco whispered after a minute. He looked up at Harry, and Harry met his gaze. 

“I love pissing with you,” Harry said with equal amounts of shyness and boldness. 

Draco reached out for him and Harry let himself be pulled closer. They embraced, piss running down their legs now, mixing messily into lovely lubrication. They kissed powerfully hands rushing about, tangled in each other’s hair or finding the small of the back or back of the neck. 

Harry felt himself beginning to stop, but Draco wouldn’t release him from the kiss. He pushed, feeling piss still dribbling from him, but the sound of it striking the floor now was gone as piss met warm skin instead.

Finally, and a bit reluctantly, Harry pried them apart from each other. He looked down to see nothing but a few drops from them both. He desperately wanted to drop to his knees in the piss and lick Draco’s cock dry. All that piss, and not a single taste? It seemed such a waste. 

“Looks like I won,” Draco said, shaking the last few drops out and then letting his cock hang there between his legs. 

“Don’t be so sure,” Harry said, as his last few drops dripped out at exactly the same moment. 

The two stood there, staring down at the puddle, as though it would give the decisive vote. Obviously, it just sat there. 

“Harry?” Draco’s voice was soft and leading.

“Yes?” Harry’s was curious and equally quiet.

“If I let you fuck me, will you let me fuck you?”

Harry grinned sweetly and grabbed at Draco, sliding an arm around Draco’s waist from behind and grinding his cock into Draco’s thigh. “This,” he said, kissing Draco’s neck, jaw, ear. “This is why I love being with you.” Simultaneously, they both sank to their knees.


End file.
